


Eggs

by perrysian



Series: One Shots and Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Valentines, Dating, F/F, First Dates, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrysian/pseuds/perrysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: combeferre and enjolras as lesbians who accidentally plan their first day for valentine's day because they are massive idiotdorkfaces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

Enjolras cleared her throat roughly, adjusting the napkin in her lap— the pink napkin, to match the small hearts on the pink and white table cloth and to match the streamers and decorative hangings around the restaurant. She glanced across the table, and back down again, a small, choked laughter.

"It seems we’ve made a miscalculation about the, erm, date for the date," Combeferre admitted lowly, a deep blush reddening her ears.

"It’s Valentine’s Day," Enjolras supplied, suppressing laughter. "I hate Valentine’s Day."

Combeferre giggled, then stood up, offering her hand to Enjolras. “I know. Want to go get a kebab and throw eggs at tourists from high up?”

Enjolras took her hand, kissing her hard. “Best Valentine’s Day ever.”


End file.
